Summer Plans
by AmourXSexXetXYaoi
Summary: Summer Plans Or When You Accidentally Quote Disney To Your Boyfriend During a Serious Conversation - One Shot. After graduation there are new beginnings.


**Summer Plans (Or when you quote Disney during a serious conversation)**

**Summary: After graduation there are new beginnings.  
**

**Spoilers: Set during "Goodbye" episode 22 of season 3. Kurt isn't with Blaine anymore, just go with it.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.  
**

**AN: All mistakes are my own but if you see something let me know and I'll correct it :D Inspired by ****greenglowsgold** (on LJ) comment and partially inspired by her story: greenglowsgold. livejournal 17680. html (take out spaces)  


**Please review! Thank you :D  
**

* * *

"Noah, I don't want you to give up your dream for me just because I didn't get into NYADA." Kurt said as his face flushed in frustration.

"But Babe I'm not-" Puck said or at least tried to.

"Yes you are! Haven't you been telling everyone in Glee this year that your dream is to leave Lima and to head for the bright lights of Los Angeles to start a pool cleaning business?" Kurt said as his arms waved around manically in a way that meant that he was in full-on-diva mode. They'd been standing there on the platform watching as Berry left Lima to make it big in New York when he had turned to his boyfriend and said that he didn't want to move to LA anymore which Kurt immediately started to argue about before he could even finish his sentence.

"Yeah and with what money?" Puck asked angrily. "I'm not exactly rolling in dough, Kurt, and I gave my dad the money I had been saving up." He didn't like talking about it. It had been a couple of weeks since his old man had shown up as if he'd only left yesterday and asking for money. Even though he'd played it off in front of the guys like he didn't care, Kurt knew that seeing the other Puckerman return to Lima like nothing happened had angered him beyond belief. He'd been so close to making something out of himself, proving to everyone that he wouldn't end up a Lima loser like everyone thought, when his dad had thrown a whole fucking wrench into his plans.

"So what are you saying exactly?" Kurt asked after a brief moment of awkward silence.

"Kurt, I'm saying that YOU are my new dream" His hands reaching out for Kurt's pale hands.

". . . Did you just quote Disney to me?" Kurt asked eyes narrowing in recognition.

" No. Maybe." He fumbled as he willed a blush down. "Yes, Sarah's been making me watch Disney with her again." No need to mention that Puck actually enjoyed watching Disney movies (especially the new ones) and that it wasn't Sarah that had made him watch Disney movies with her last Wednesday.

"Thought so." Kurt said a small smirk pulling at the corner of his lips. Damn Kurt and his Jedi mind tricks.

"That's not the point though!"

"And what is the point?" Kurt asked his right eyebrow raised. He swore that Kurt stole that look from him.

"The point is that I don't wanna go anywhere without you. Sure I still wanna get out of Lima but that doesn't mean I have to leave immediately. So here's the plan: We work over the summer, save as much as we can and then WE head out for Los Angeles." His thumb rubbing circles over the knuckles of Kurt's hands trying to soothe his agitation.

"We?" Kurt asked, surprise taking over his face.

"Totally Babe! You have star potential and you can totally make it in LA. Anyway moving to LA doesn't mean that we can't move to New York in the future. Maybe in a year or two." He couldn't help but grin as he got more and more excited.

"That is true . . ." Kurt said a thoughtful expression replacing his surprise.

"We'll also bring Finnessa along."

"We will?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, no way in hell am I letting my boy sign up for the army just because he didn't get accepted into his actor school- "

"Pace" Kurt muttered, eyes rolling in exasperation.

"And Finn can help with rent money. It'll be cheaper." He said choosing to ignore Kurt as he'd done time and time again anytime they talked about Finn's school.

"That is true but that would mean having to share an apartment with Finn" Kurt said his nose scrunching in distaste.

"You live with Finn and I'm basically living at your house anyway so there shouldn't be a problem" He could taste victory on the tip of his tongue. "So you in?" He asked after a beat of silence.

"Well . . . we'd have to leave in September, October at the latest and I'll have to leave behind the beautiful cashmere sweater that I bought last month for New York because of course Los Angeles doesn't get nearly as cold as New York during the winter and-" Kurt said after a few seconds.

"YES!" He shouted not caring about the concerned glances he got as he picked Kurt up and swung him around.

"Put me down Noah" Kurt said sternly. Once on his feet again Kurt looked up with a grudging smile.

"This is so awesome! We're moving to LA!" A full blown grin stretching his lips. He barely restrained himself from doing a little victory dance. Barely.

"Yes we are . . . but you're the one who is going to have to tell my dad." Kurt said with a smirk.

"It's cool babe, Burt totally loves me." He smirked back. Sure Burt might kill him for taking his baby boy away to move to the other side of the country and sure Burt wasn't exactly his biggest fan since he'd started dating Kurt but he was sure everything would go over well. Anyway he wasn't dumb enough to do this without Carole in the room when he told Burt. Carole loved him. She'd totally be able to restrain Burt.

"Uh-huh" Kurt said sceptically.

"Now let's go tell Finn the great news because he's starting to look like an overgrown puppy and it's kind of embarrassing" He said nodding his head over to the dark corner where Finn had decided to take up residence after Rachel's train disappeared from view.

"Fine" Kurt said with a put upon sigh.

"Hey did you know that they have guys dressed up as Batman AND Darth Vader in Hollywood?" He asked as they walked towards Finn. Kurt's answer lost in the noise of the hustle and bustle of the station. This Summer was going to be so AWESOME.

* * *

**-Fin-**


End file.
